The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a heating installation comprising a radiation and convection floor heater for heating a room with a liquid heat carrier, comprising a device for heating the heat carrier, a circulation pump, an inflow line and return flow line and at least one radiation- and convection floor heating element.
Floor heaters are known which, as radiation heating surfaces, predominately deliver the heat by radiation to a room or space. The utilization of radiation heaters is associated with certain hygenic and also economical advantages in contrast to conventional heating systems. A particular advantage of radiation heating is the freedom from dust contamination.
However, there prevail almost static air conditions which, from the hygenic standpoint, must be considered to be disadvantageous. According to certain research results regarding the physiological thermal balance of the human being there exists a limitation of the surface temperature and the given thermal output. For the floor the limitation of the surface temperature is 26.degree. C. With present day technology attempts are made to deliver more thermal energy through the floor at the region of the windows and the outer walls. Nontheless, in a number of instances one is forced to combine the floor heating with radiator heating, or else to exceed the recommended surface temperature (26.degree. C.).